


Anxiety

by Starlight_88



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anxiety, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 16:45:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13171038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starlight_88/pseuds/Starlight_88
Summary: Yuuri wakes up one morning with really bad anxiety so Viktor helps him through it.





	Anxiety

Yuuri woke up in his own bed, covered in his thick converter. The mini heater in his room let out a soft hum as it blew out hot air, chasing away the coldness of the winter, though Yuuri still shook as though he were cold. It didn't take him long to realize why he was shaking and it wasn't because of the chill.

Just from that one simple sign, he knew it was going to be one of those days.

One of those days where his anxiety wouldn't leave him alone. Where it would stay and make him feel unloved and uncared for.

Of course, he knew it wasn't true but he couldn't believe otherwise. Not with that heavy feeling of dread on his chest.

His alarm went off on the bedside table and he rolled over to turn it off, then went back to his original position, sighing.

He had no motivation to get up.

If he got up, he would have to go to practice with Viktor. Not that it was a bad thing, after all, they were engaged, but the Russian would be able to sense his distress and cancel practice to make a fuss about Yuuri's mental state.

If he got up, he'd run into Mari and catch her eye, most likely by mistake. Then his sister would quietly enter the bathroom and return with two pills for his illness and a glass of water. Not to mention the pity look he'd receive.

If he got up, both his parents, more his mother than his dad, would constantly be asking him if he was okay or if he was feeling better. They'd just be fretting all day over him, even though there wasn't much anyone could do about what Yuuri was feeling or thinking

So he didn't get up. If he didn't get up, the world outside his bedroom would go away; to cease to exist.

All the judgemental looks that would be thrown his way wouldn't happen. All the snarky remarks anyone thought or said wouldn't happen. All the negative possibilities of the day wouldn't happen.

So he didn't get up.

And it wasn't for another hour before anything out of the ordinary occurred.

Viktor, who had awoken around the same time as Yuuri, had started his morning the way he normally would have.

He would have taken a quick shower and any other bathroom related things before heading down for breakfast. There, he'd interact with other inn guest and the Katsuki family before meeting Yuuri at the rink.

But when he got down to breakfast, he noticed Yuuri's bowl of food sat untouched. Before he could think about it too long, Mari walked in, taking a long drag on her cigarette.

"He probably skipped out on breakfast," she assured him, puffing out a cloud of smoke. "No need to worry about him."

Viktor nodded, though something just didn't feel right.

"Well, he'll be hearing about it from me later," Viktor warned, digging into his meal.

After eating, Viktor went to the front door and slipped on his shoes and jacket. Strangely enough, Makkachin didn't come to bid him farewell like she normally did in the morning. Without thinking too much on it, he assumed she was off sleeping somewhere.

Along his way to the rink, the Russian greeted anyone and everyone one he passed and even stopped to have a brief conversation with the fisherman who was always out in the morning. Even got to pet a dog that someone had been walking.

It wasn't till he got the rink that he knew something was wrong.

When Viktor entered the rink, Yuuko was behind the desk instead of by the ice, watching Yuuri. At the sound of the door opening, the young woman looked up. A frown was on her face and she sighed at the silver-haired man.

"Where's Yuuri?" he asked.

"At home I suppose."

Then it clicked. His anxiety.

He'd heard stories from Mari and Minako but had never witnessed it at an extreme level.

Viktor mumbled a quick goodbye to Yuuko before dashing out of the building and back to the onsen. He threw the door open, charging past everyone. Mari called after him, telling him that Yuuri was in his room, though Viktor already knew that. He finally stopped when he was in the hall that Yuuri's room was in.

Makkachin laid outside the door whimpering. Other than that, there was no noise.

Quietly, Viktor walked over to the door and gently knocked on it. There was an almost silent shift of blankets and nothing else.

"Yuuri, may I come in?"

There was a brief moment of silence, a pause just long enough for one to sign before the answer came. Viktor opened the door and Makkachin let herself in before her owner could.

Viktor took a moment to look around. The heater was still on from last night. The blinds and curtains were shut, blocking out any and all light from the room. Even the laptop that sat on Yuuri's desk was off, which was unusual for the night owl who had a habit of leaving it on all night. Clothes from yesterday were thrown in the corner, along with other dirty laundry the Japanese man had.

Really the only thing that looked different was the bed, which had twice as many blankets as normal. And a poodle curled up at the end of it, of course. Makka always liked sleeping on people's feet.

"Mind if I join you?" Viktor whispered, shutting the door behind him.

"Sure," the other answered, just as quietly.

Viktor slid into the bed, leaving a few inches between himself and Yuuri. He wasn't sure if the other man wanted to be touched or not. Luckily, he didn't need to ask because Yuuri turned to face him with outstretched arms. Viktor wrapped him up in his arms without any hesitation.

"Better? Be honest."

"Only a little," Yuuri replied.

Viktor sighed, moving his hand into Yuuri's hair, smoothing out his bed head. In his arms, he felt him relax. It was a slow, gradual transition, but he relaxed, taking many deep breaths along the way.

The two laid in silence. At some point, Makka started to creep upward. Instead of laying on their feet, she went to lay on their shins, then their knees, and now on their stomach. Viktor smiled, down at the fluffy poodle, scratching her behind the ears.

Slowly, Yuuri began to sit up, slouching, but now sitting and allowed Makkachin to sit in his lap. Yuuri immediately began to pet her, burying his face in her cocoa colored curls. Viktor sat up with him, draping a blanket around their shoulders and wrapping an arm around his waist. Once the dog had fallen asleep, Yuuri laid back down, pulling Viktor with him. The raven-haired boy around a comfortable position curled up beside his fiance and started dozing off. Viktor, after figuring out he was asleep, decided to join him.

Two hours later, Viktor awoke to Yuuri's back pressed up against his chest and his arm still around his beloved. He slightly shifted, causing the other man to jump in surprise and sniffle. Viktor stopped moving, peering over to look at Yuuri's face.

Fresh tears streaked his cheeks.

"Oh, Yuuri," Viktor frowned, shifting to sit up. At that, Yuuri let out a sob, turning to Viktor and burying his face into his. The Russian kept both his arms around Yuuri for many minutes, whispering little things to his fiance in hopes that it would calm him. Once the crying had stopped, Viktor began to approach the situation.

"Why didn't you wake me up, moye zoloto?"

"I," Yuuri paused to sniffle, "I didn't want to wake you up because you were sleeping."

Cupping his face, he looked into those beautiful brown eyes. "Yuuri, never - and I mean never - hesitate to wake me up. You are more important than sleep, okay?"

"Okay," Yuuri agreed.

"Now, can you tell me what happened?"

The Japanese man sighed, looking away. Viktor took his hand, giving it a light squeeze to encourage him to keep talking. After a moment, he did.

"L-last night I was on Twitter and there were a lot of articles on predictions for the next season's competitors and winners... and, I don't know. It just... got me down in some way? I got off once it started bothering me and thought sleep might help, but I was wrong, I guess."

Viktor leaned forward, giving Yuuri a long kiss on the forehead before showering the rest of his face. After pulling away, he discovered a small smile on his lover's lips and smiled back before going back to a soft seriousness.

"There's no need to worry about next season right now. And who cares about the other competitors and spectators. You, Yuuri, are the best figure skater I've ever seen on the ice. And I'm not saying that only as your fiance, but also as your coach and as the person who has half a brain."

Yuuri laughed, whipping his face off. "Even better than you?"

"Well, you did break one of my world records after all."

They both laughed, Yuuri falling against Viktor for a hug. And the two stayed there, hugging for what felt like hours. The only reason they pulled apart was because Yuuri's stomach made the sound of a dying whale.

"S-sorry," Yuuri blushed. "I skipped breakfast."

"And lunch," Viktor added, checking the time. He pulled out of the hug and looked at Yuuri. "I'll go get us some pork cutlet bowls. Does that sound good, moye zoloto?"

"But I haven't won anything," Yuuri protested and Viktor smiled.

"I've won my heart. Isn't that enough?"

Yuuri rolled his eyes at his fiance's cheesiness. He pulled the silver-haired man back down onto the bed for another snuggle.

"The food can wait a few more minutes."


End file.
